Mizantropia:Ложный Свет
- в исполнении Mizantropia. Так лабиринтом дороги сошлись Тайной покрыто, где верх, а где низ Холодным светилом ты был для меня Ты пал, ты потух, твой мир - пустота Пламенем горячим Ты свой след оставил И на черных крыльях Улетел В поисках тревожных Я молил богинь И нашел дорогу В свою новую жизнь Я с новой стаей. Свой страх оставив Согрет я новым огнём. Твой мир остался в прошлом, Он памятью заброшен, И ты осталась в нём. Я дала обет Под лучами солнца и сквозь тьму Искала след Я знала точно, что найду Себя в тебе. Наш мир был горьким и седым Его ломало ветром. Хлестало ливнем, но в тот час Огонь разбитых судеб не погас Много лет я искала тебя Безумства жертва Много раз я сбивалась с пути Мы - чужаки И, умирая, выжила я Подруга смерти Обет не нарушить : тебя найти. В выжженной пустыне Жила ваша стая там, где снег и холод Там, где лёд не тает Утром я покинул Тот проклятый край Через сотни миль Я нашел свой рай Раем было пламя Что горело на ветру Хмурым серым утром Ты исчез. Бегу За тобой сквозь чащи В твой далекий рай Только он фальшивый Благодатный край Яркий и холодный В блеске мишуры. Не тебя нашла я Предо мной не ты. Lozhnyj svet Tak labirintom dorogi soshlis' Tajnoj pokryto, gde verh, a gde niz Holodnym svetilom ty byl dlya menya Ty pal, ty potuh, tvoj mir - pustota Plamenem goryachim Ty svoj sled ostavil Y na chernyh kryl'yah Uletel V poiskah trevozhnyh Ya molil bogin' Y nashel dorogu V svoyu novuyu zhizn' Ya s noboj staej. Svoj strah ostaviv Sogret ya novym ognëm. Tvoj mir ostalsya v proshlom, On pamyat'yu zabroshen, Y ty ostalas' v nëm. Ya dala obet Pod luchami solntsa y skvoz' t'mu Yskala sled Ya znala tochno, chto najdu Sebya v tebe. Nash mir byl gor'kim y sedym Ego lomalo vetrom. Hlestalo livnem, no v tot chas Ogon' razbityh sudeb be pogas Mnogo let ya iskala tebya Bezumstva zhertva Mnogo raz ya sbivalas' s puti My - chuzhaki Y, umiraya, vyzhila ya Podruga smerti Obet ne narushut': tebya najti. V vyzhzhennoj pustyne Zhila vasha staya Tam, gde sneg y holod Tam, gde lëd ne taet Utrom ya pokinul Tot proklyatyy kraj Cherez sotni mil' Ya nashel svoj raj Raem bylo plamya Chto gorelo na vetru Hmurym serym utrom Ty ischez. Begu Za toboj skvoz' chashchi V tvoj dalekij raj Tol'ko on fal'shivyj Blagodatnyj kraj Yarkyj y holodnyj V bleske mishury. Ne tebya nashla ya Predo mnoj ne ty. False light The roads have turned to the labyrinth It's hard to understand where is the above and where is the below You were the cold star for me But now you you have fallen, you have been extinguished Your world is empty You have touched me With the hot flames of fire And have left me You have flew away I have prayed the Goddesses In my anxious searches And i have found the way To the new life I am in the new flock now And i don't feel the fear I'm warmed by the new fire Your world is left in the past It's forgotten And you're left there I have promised myself To find you I have been searching for you under in the sun shines and in the darkness I knew that I would find You in myself Our world was bitter and grey It was very windy And rainy But the fire of our broken fates was still burning I have been looking for you for many years You're the victim of your madness I have lost my way many times We're strangers for each other And I have survived many times You're the sister of death I have promised myself to find you Your flock have lived In the deathly desert There were only snow and cold The ice did not melt there I have left that damned earth Early in the morning And after I have passed hundreds of miles I have found my paradise The flame which was not distinguished by the wind Was the Paradise You have disappeared in the gloomy grey morning I run after you Through the thickets To find your unreachable paradise But its abundance Has appeared to be fake It is shiny and cold And in the shine of tinsel It is not you whom I have found It is not you who stands in front of me Категория:Все композиции Категория:Композиции исполнителя Mizantropia Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Mizantropia:Ложный Свет Категория:Исполнители на M Категория:Песни на Л